


Bubble bath

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath, Blow Jobs, Bubbles - Freeform, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas being Thomas a simple bath together turns into much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble bath

Manuel arrives home from training to find his boyfriend Thomas Muller in the bath, Thomas had left earlier than Manuel due to a slight injury. Manuel pushed opened the bathroom door and sat on the edge of the bath. 

“Hey baby” Manuel smiled down at his boyfriend  
“Manuel” Thomas reached up and Manuel pecked his soft lips  
“How are you feeling?”   
“I would feel better if you got in the tub with me”   
Manuel laughed “Why not”

Manuel pulled shrugged off his training jacket, pulled off his tshirt soon his jeans, boxers and socks followed creating a pile on the floor. Thomas budged up the bath as Manuel climbed in and sat down next to the younger man. Thomas smiled widely at Manuel then picked up a handful of bubbles and spread them across Manuel's face and began laughing Hysterically...

“Santa”   
Manuel rolled his eyes, the childishness of Thomas was one of the main reason he was in love with him, Manuel picked up some more bubbles and put them on to of Thomas' head “you look like my grandmother” Thomas laughed and picked up his second handful and wiping them over Manuel's forehead “cool eyebrows” Manuel wiped his forehead clear and used what was left on his hand to wipe across Thomas' mouth giving him a soapsuds moustache “come on Thomas lets go to bed” “ok” Thomas smiled and climbed out of the tub grabbing a towel then wincing “my leg” Manuel jumped out the bath almost slipping on the wet floor ignoring his own wet, naked body he wrapped a towel round Thomas then took him into his arms and walking him over to the bedroom they shared dropping the younger man on the bed. 

Manuel climbed onto the bed and took Thomas into his arms laying behind him, spooning him, “I love you so much Thomas” “I love you too” Thomas whispered “but I thought you wanted to fuck me” Manuel smirked “ I thought you'd be in too much pain” “I want you Manuel” Manuel sat up and roughly turned Thomas onto his stomach and rubbed a hand up and down his back “ are you ok with the water of the bath or do you need lube? Thomas shrugged “your fingers will be fine” Manuel brought his fingers down to Thomas' hole using his thumb and finger to stretch it slightly then nudging a finger past the tight ring of heat twisting it around then adding a second digit fucking him with them quite easily the bath water, Manuel added a third just for good measure thrust in a couple of times then judging him lose enough for his cock and pulling them out. 

“on your hands and knees” Manuel said with a slap to Thomas' ass, Thomas did as he was told and pushed himself on to his hands and knees Manuel kneeled behind him jerking his own hard cock a couple of times then lining himself up with Thomas' hole, digging his fingers into Thomas' hips as he slowly pushed in feeling Thomas' tight heat stretch around his bare cock felt amazing, Manuel reached the hilt in a couple of seconds Manuel's balls hitting Thomas' hole stalling for a couple of seconds to give Thomas time to adjust then pulling nearly all the way out and slamming back in Manuel pushed his fingers harder into the skin on Thomas' hips and began thrusting into him with fast but shallow thrusts, Thomas reached forwards and grabbed his cock just casually stroking himself as Manuel continued to pound into him, Manuel sped up his thrusts slightly making Thomas lose his balance Thomas pressed his face into the bedsheets keeping his ass high up in the air his moans coming out as a muffled sound Manuel used Thomas' new position to go deeper in search of his prostate it only took Manuel a couple more thrusts to find the spot inside him, Manuel aimed every thrust on his prostate, Thomas sped up the pace of his hand jerking himself off to the same pace as Manuel's thrusts in didn't much more to make Thomas fall off the edge “I want to come” Manuel pulled out “Lay on your back I want to see” Thomas smirked and flipped over on to his back biting his lip and glancing up at Manuel. Manuel groaned Thomas looked so hot, eyes glass, cock hard and ready to cum, Manuel grabbed Thomas' legs and threw them around his waist, Thomas bit his lip harder ignoring the pain in his leg, Manuel pushed back in with one quick thrust, almost instantly slamming in and out of him as hard and as fast as possible Thomas still jerking himself off furiously he's so close now Manuel managed three more thrusts onto his prostate and Thomas fell over the edge spurting his load onto his own stomach with a loud groan his exhausted body going limp as Manuel continued to pound into him at a relentless pace the only sound in the room was Thomas' quiet whimpers of pain and the loud sound of skin slapping together, Manuel loosened his painful grip onto Thomas' hips and began fucking him more slowly, still deep just enough to savour the feeling of Thomas' hit clenching around his hard cock, Manuel loved Thomas like this all fucked out and beautiful but still ready to feel Manuel's hot come inside of him. Manuel was close now, he pulled put and locked eyes with Thomas “suck me off?” Thomas groaned and pulled up his tired body into a kneeling position using his left to grip Manuel's cock he brought his mouth down swirled his tongue around the head a couple of times in a bid to tease Manuel then going down on him taking as much as Manuel into his mouth as possible then bringing his head back up licking then head again then taking him back down Thomas repeated this a couple more times until Manuel got board and gripped A handful of wet sweaty hair and thrust up his hips and forced his cock to the back of Thomas' throat Thomas made a slight chocking sound but recovered in seconds Manuel finally let go and spurted load after load down into Thomas' throat then pulled out just in time to watch Thomas swallow it all easily with a big smile aimed at Manuel. 

Manuel dropped onto the mattress and took Thomas into his arms and pulled the covers over the both of them. Manuel pressed a kiss to Thomas' temple “You look beautiful like this” Thomas laughed “I'm just tired” Manuel smirked “tired because of me” Thomas nodded and fell into a deep sleep, Manuel thought life can;t get much better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> The injury on Thomas is just fictional.


End file.
